Turn the Tables
by raindarkmistress
Summary: Summer comes up with a plan to get revenge against Tristan by using his weakness. Now Rory is the one playing the game and Tristan just might get played.
1. Proposition formed

A/N: This is my first fic and I'm still learning the ropes so any advice/help would be greatly appreciated. I need a Beta (whatever that is) so if someone could explain that to me, I'd love to know. Anyway, please read!

Turn the Tables

by Raindarkmistress

Summer tightened her grip on her leather backpack as she observed Tristan pressing some freshman against the wall of lockers only two days after she had publicly dumped him at Madeline's party. He hadn't even cared enough about her to wait the usual week before getting back into single-player-on-the-prowl mode. Granted, she had only wanted him for his status. _Right, _she told herself_, just for his social kingly-ness. _Still, as she watched him and the bimbo-du-jour, she had to force herself not to admire the soft, boyishly mussed hair and the sharp, smooth jawline. _God damn him. He will pay._

_But how? _Summer's eyes followed him as he released the all but drooling freshman and sauntered out of the building. She casually walked out the same door and spotted him sitting down in the courtyard. She raised an eyebrow as a girl joined him on the bench and began talking to him. Summer didn't know this girl's name but had heard her to be a bookish virgin. An interesting pick for a guy who usually went for blonde, buxom, and boring. Her other eyebrow joined its mate as she took in his face. The great Tristan Dugrey looked nervous. He seemed to hang on his companion's every word and appeared anxious to please her. His back stiffened at something she said and put a fake smile on his face. They talked a little longer and then the girl patted his hand before walking away. Once she was out of sight, his smile faltered and his forehead bunched. He looked hurt for a moment before pasting a guarded scowl on his face. He soon vacated the bench and headed in the direction of the parking lot. A few minutes later as Summer was walking towards her own car, she saw his convertible peel out of the lot as if crazy clowns were out to him. She smiled victoriously. _Bingo_.


	2. Proposition rejected

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. No, it will not all be in Summer's POV. Right now i'm just building the plot so later on the chapters will be longer. Please keep reviewing!

Turn the Tables

For a week or so, Summer watched this girl, Rory, and gathered information about her through the gossip mill. Through these activities, she concluded that Rory was Tristan's proverbial unicorn. The one that got awayâ€or would get away unless a miracle happened. Summer planned to be that miracle except if everything went well, the fairy tale would have a little plot twist. The unicorn would come tamely at first then rear and stab Tristan with her horn. She did a little dance in her head as she thought of a broken-hearted Tristan.

By Monday, Summer felt she knew enough to begin the plan. She waited for Rory at the Chilton bus stop, which she knew would take Rory to her quaint little home in some hick-ville town. She spotted her prey, which walked to a bench and immediately pulled out a thick book to read. Summer paused for a few minutes, fine tuning her speech, before heading over the stand next to Rory's bench. She cleared her throat to make her presence known and began talking.

"Hello, I'm Summer." Rory looked up, surprise in her eyes, and murmured a greeting before returning to her novel. _Ok, so she doesn't know how to treat Chilton royalty or make proper conversation. Just be direct._

"I believe we can help each other." Now that she had her reluctant companion's attention, she launched into her offer. "Recently, I've become aware of the fact that a certain student has been bullying you. This same person has gotten on my bad side as well. If you will help me, I believe we can make both our problems go away."

Bewildered, the girl finally spoke up, "Who?"

"Tristan Dugrey."

"I'm sorry but I can't help you. Tristan and I have just made a deal to be friends and I'm willing to give him a second chance."

Summer inwardly scowled but then she realized that Tristan, being Tristan, would probably screw up at some point. And then Rory would be all more willing to help her get revenge. She smiled indifferently and said, "Alright, but if you change your mind, I'm around."

As she finished speaking, the bus pulled up and Rory looked at her, nodded goodbye and got on. As Summer watched the vehicle move away, she grinned maliciously. _It's only a matter of time before he screws up. I can wait._


	3. Garden Gnome Brownies

Chapter 3

Darkrainmistress

I own nothing. I wish I did. Like CMM's body. I could find some uses for that.Sorry I haven't updated in so long. School, life, pursuit of happiness(ha!) got in the way. Please tell me what you think.Some people had liked the Summer-perspective but I don't think I can get all the angles of the story from her POV. Suggestions on everything are always welcome.

Rory sat on the bus, still thinking about what Summer had said. If Summer had come to her with the proposal a week ago, she may have succeeded in convincing Rory to help. But after the talk with she in the courtyard with Tristan, she was not about to join a plot against him. They had decided to be friends. Rory smiled in remembrance of his confusion over her Casablanca reference. _He has so much to learn._ She was looking forward to initiating him in the world of two-color movies.

The bus driver broke through her thoughts by announcing the stop for Stars Hallow. Rory grabbed her multitude of book bags and stepped off into the town square. She hauled her bags over to Luke's, her mind set on the liquid gold served there. Walking through the door, she received a gruff nod from Luke and sat down at her usual table to wait for her mom. A server, who she vaguely believed to be Peter, set a steaming mug in front of her and she raised it in silent thinks in Luke's direction. Another curt nod was given and she began to gulp her drink.

The jingle of the shop bell and a dramatic plea for coffee announced Lorelai's arrival. She sat down across from Rory and began the daily squabble with Luke for coffee.

"No, it rots your gums and studies have shown it can give you cancer, not mention widthdrawl."

Lorelai responded with: "But that point's moot since I'm already addicted and going through widthdrawl." She widened her eyes and started convulsing in her chair. She whispered in a hoarse pained tone. "Give me a hit. Please! Everything is going dark! Need coffee quick!"

Luke rolled his eyes, sighed, poured her a cup, and turned away, having deemed her hopeless. Lorelai immediately made a miraculous recovery and began chugging away. Rory grinned at her mom's foolery and began sipping her own cup. Her mind turned back to Tristan and she wondered what he had done to Summer that made her want revenge. From what Rory knew, their relationship had ended because she had cheated on him. She brushed the problem from her mind and concentrated on what Lorelai was saying.

"….So these people had loved the inn so much that they sent us some lawn gnomes. Michel, it seems, had a particularly bad run-in with one as a child and insisted I remove them. I told him to go buzz off and he tried to hide them in Sookie's ovens. Then," She giggled in remembrance, "Sookie, being her usual wacky self, didn't notice the small lifeless men residing in the top of her oven. So she goes and puts in her brownies. An hour later, the brownies have a lovely glaze of coloured plastic which the guests probably wouldn't appreciate. Now Sookie is furious at Michel and is planning on poisoning his lunch tomorrow with the leftover melted dwarves."

"Sounds like fun. Take pictures for me!" They finished their coffee and walked

out of Luke's towards the video store for their weekend supply of movies.


End file.
